


Điều tử tế

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Chuỗi ngày sau khi Steve rời đi..Và điều tử tế nào cho Tony Stark? Cho Iron Man đây?





	Điều tử tế

Xoa nhẹ mái tóc đã bị thời gian lấm lem, Tony ngồi bên chiếc bàn làm việc của mình thở dài, bỏ mặc hàng đống thiết kế còn dang dở. Ngày kia là Giáng Sinh. Ngày của ước nguyện và đoàn tụ. Buồn cười làm sao khi cả gia tài bạc triệu và những bộ giáp dày công chế tạo, cũng không cách nào ngăn lòng gã thôi bị tổn thương bởi tiếng chuông ngân vang. Mỉa mai và cay đắng làm sao.

Giá như có một điều ước nào đấy.. Nhưng e là chẳng bao giờ đâu. Tony không phải là cậu bé mới lớn. Iron Man cũng chẳng còn bé nhỏ gì.

Và chẳng đời nào gã tin vào những phép màu trái khoa học mà nhiều người tin sái cổ. Gã chỉ tin vào những sản phẩm khoa học, những định luật, những kiến thức được chứng thực. Nên chẳng đời nào gã tin vào phép màu đêm Giáng Sinh với những điều ước ngớ ngẩn cùng chiếc tất đựng quà như lũ trẻ dại khờ. Cuộc đời là một hiện thực tàn khốc, và ai, rồi cũng phải học cách chấp nhận nó. Gã đủ lớn để hiểu sau bao nhiêu lần tổn thương như vậy.

Đã lâu lắm rồi, gã không gặp lại một dáng hình. Một người đã bước quá sâu vào cuộc đời gã, chiếu rọi những tháng ngày âm trầm nhất đời ấy - một tia nắng - ấm áp, dịu dàng đến nao lòng. Để rồi ngày tia nắng ấy vụt tắt, biến đời gã lại quay về tăm tối - nếu ngày trước gã quen dần với điều đó, thì nay, sau bao tháng ngày ấm áp, bóng tối trở nên dai dẳng, âm trầm đến đáng sợ và gã chẳng cách nào chấp nhận nổi. Gã cảm thấy bản thân thật yếu ớt. Mà trước cuộc đời này, yếu ớt đồng nghĩa với cái chết, thế là gã dựng cho mình hàng rào mới - bằng lời nói cay nghiệt và ánh mắt đanh thép. Gã xoá sạch nụ cười thật lòng và gian dối con tim bằng cơn say đê mê. Gã là Tony Stark - kiêu hãnh, oai vệ. Là Iron Man - mạnh mẽ, đơn độc.

Tựa đề trên những tờ báo về gã chả hay ho gì. Như hẹn hò nhiều cô người mẫu nóng bỏng hay lại say rượu quá đà, hoặc lại công kích người khác bằng ngôn từ sắc bén. Bên cạnh đó, chiếm phần không nhỏ là những tin tức từ thiện, nhưng xem chừng chả ai quan tâm phần "tốt" bên trong gã thiên tài ấy, người xem chỉ thích thú với những tai tiếng của một người nổi tiếng. Cánh nhà báo quá sành đời để hiểu rõ điều ấy, nên những tin tức tốt đẹp ấy rồi cũng biến mất giữa những trang báo thênh thang về tai tiếng của gã. Chẳng ai còn nhớ về một người tốt đẹp như vậy, chỉ chăm chú vào những thói hư, tật xấu, và biến đó trở thành một đề tài nóng hổi bên bàn trà của người dân thành phố.

Nhưng gã chẳng mấy bận lòng vì điều đó. Vì người duy nhất cần quan tâm, thật sự quan tâm, đã chẳng còn ở đây nữa rồi.

Gã trượt dài trong tai tiếng, chỉ để bảo vệ một hình hài yếu ớt trong mình - nỗi cô đơn, tuyệt vọng, và cả chính con tìm mình.

Happy tới vào chiều tối muộn hôm ấy, anh chuẩn bị nghỉ vài ngày để về thăm gia đình ngày Giáng Sinh. Nhưng anh vẫn ghé qua và đưa Tony ít đồ. Nhìn dáng hình cô đơn giữa căn phòng thiết bị to lớn, chỉ có tiếng máy móc lạnh lẽo, không chút dấu hiệu sự sống nào, Happy cảm thấy thật đau lòng. Từ bao giờ mà Tony anh biết trở nên như vậy? Anh biết rõ có bao nhiêu phần trăm thật sự của những tai tiếng ấy, và dù đau lòng, anh cũng không thật sự có thể giúp đỡ gã. Những gì anh có thể làm, chỉ là quan tâm.

"Tony, anh nên ăn uống gì đi."

Tony quay đầu nhìn Happy, môi gã nhếch lên:

"Anh tới hồi nào vậy, sao không báo tôi biết? Nghe nói anh chuẩn bị về nhà sao, Happy? Hỏi thăm mọi người giúp tôi nhé?"

Rồi Tony vươn vai, thở hắt ra:

"Có lẽ tôi nên quay lại làm việc, nghỉ ngơi vậy là đủ rồi!"

"Tony!!" - Happy gằn giọng - "Anh không cần phải.. phải.. giả vờ mình ổn trước mặt tôi!" 

Happy bước gần tới Tony, nhìn quầng thâm nơi khoé mắt và đống chai rượu giữa sàn, anh thở dài, đặt tay lên vai Tony:

"Giá như có một phép màu, một phép màu nào đó-"

"Chẳng có phép màu ở thế giới này, Happy!! Anh phải rõ chứ!!" - Tony hất bàn tay trên vai mình, giọng gã cao vút, đập thẳng vào trái tim của Happy, vang vọng trong căn phòng làm việc rộng lớn, rỗng tuếch. 

Cả hai im lặng, không nói gì. Đôi mắt Tony tràn ngập tơ máu, lẫn tức giận. Cái nhìn xoáy sâu đó thật sự ám ảnh Happy, vì người đàn ông kiêu hãnh ngày nào giờ lại héo mòn trong chính bản ngã con người mình. Happy không trách Tony vì điều đó, anh biết rõ, Tony đã chịu đựng những gì suốt mấy tháng qua.

"Đừng cố chen chân vào việc không phải của anh nữa, Happy. Đi đi. Về nhà với Pepper đi." - Tony siết chặt nắm đấm, quay lưng lại với Happy.

Happy thở dài trước hành động quyết liệt đó, nhưng vẫn không quên để lại cho gã đồ ăn đã chuẩn bị từ trước.

"Vẫn phải có điều tử tế nào đó cho anh, Tony. Vẫn phải có, vì anh xứng đáng mà. Tôi biết và tôi luôn tin tưởng điều đó."

Điều tử tế nào cho Tony Stark, cho Iron Man đây?

"Đừng ngu ngốc thế Happy! Chẳng bao giờ đâu! Giờ thì anh để tôi yên đi!"

Happy nhìn Tony thật lâu, thở dài buồn bã và rời đi, Tony đập mạnh xuống chiếc bàn của mình, gã bật cười man dại.

Điều tử tế nào cho Tony Stark, cho Iron Man đây? Chẳng gì cả. Chẳng có điều tử tế nào dành cho gã đâu.

Vì ngay từ đầu, đã chẳng có rồi.

***  
Happy ngập ngừng rất lâu, trước khi bước vào văn phòng của Tony, lấy ra chiếc điện thoại nhỏ bé trong ngăn kéo đầu tiên. Chiếc điện thoại nắp gập trong có vẻ lỗi thời lúc nào cũng đầy pin, bên trong danh bạ, chỉ có một số điện thoại duy nhất. 

"Đừng báo cáo cho Tony đấy nhé bạn thân mến. Tao chỉ cố giúp thôi"

"Tuy tôi không được lập trình như vậy. Nhưng vâng ạ." - Happy thề là anh đã nghe tiếng ngao ngán giữa những câu từ máy móc ấy - "Ngài ấy trông tệ quá"

***  
Tony đập mạnh chai rượu đắt tiền xuống đất ngay khi bài hát Giáng Sinh vang vọng, thật lạ lùng, dù gã đang ở trong toà nhà cao lớn thế này, mà vẫn có thể nghe rõ tiếng người người ăn mừng, hẹn hò, ngoài đường. Tệ hơn, gã cảm tưởng họ đang cười nhạo sự cô độc của mình vậy.

Cái lạnh của mùa đông còn không lạnh bằng cái lạnh đang len trong từng mạch máu của gã. Tony chôn đầu mình giữa hai chân, để mặc thời gian trôi đi.

"Tony" - Pepper kích hoạt đèn trong phòng, cô và Happy là hai người duy nhất được tiến vào toà nhà này mà không bị cản trở. Cô cũng như Happy, đều thật sự lo lắng cho Tony, nhưng cả hai biết, người mà gã cần, đều không phải là họ. 

Cô nhìn gã ngồi bên mảnh vỡ từ những chai rượu đắt giá, nhìn những tiêu đề tệ hại mà cánh nhà báo dày công dựng nên, rồi nhìn cả toà tháp trống rỗng, không chút hơi ấm. Trong khi ngoài phố sá, đèn đã lên, dòng người vẫn tấp nập mua sắm, và ai cũng có một mái ấm chờ họ quay về, trừ..

Cô ôm chầm lấy gã, nước mắt rơi đầy trong khi bàn tay mảnh dẻ của mình siết chặt để cố truyền đi chút hơi ấm. Cô thương tiếc cho Tony, vì chỉ có những ai đã nếm trải hạnh phúc, mới biết dư vị của bị bỏ lại cay đắng đến nhường nào. Và Pepper, đang hạnh phúc trong tình cảm với Happy, mới biết rõ người bạn của mình đã ở dưới vực thẳm quá lâu.

"Tony, anh còn Happy, còn em. Xin đừng tự dày vò bản thân thêm nữa, được không?"

Tony không đáp, chỉ có bàn tay gầy còm ôm lại Pepper cho thấy gã còn tồn tại - tồn tại trên cõi đời, chứ không phải là sống một cách đúng nghĩa.

"Về đi Pepper, để anh một mình." - Tony buông tay, đẩy cô ra khỏi vòng tay mình- "Về đi trước khi anh tổn thương em, như anh đã làm với Happy vậy."

"Không, Tony. Không đời nào!" - Cô níu tay gã.

"Về với Happy đi, cả hai còn một ngày để chuẩn bị cho Giáng sinh đấy."

"Vậy.. em có thể chờ mong ở anh một điều không? Chỉ một điều thôi và em sẽ rời đi ngay." 

Tony thở dài, nhưng nhìn cô với gương mặt lo lắng lấm lem nước mắt và bóng dáng Happy rời đi trong thương tổn chồng chéo lên nhau, khiến gã đồng ý. Suy cho cùng, họ cũng chỉ vì lo lắng cho gã mà thôi.

"Cùng em viết điều ước nhé? Đừng cố từ chối, anh đã đồng ý với em." - Cô xoa nước mắt, bật cười trước cái nhíu mày của Tony. 

Bày ra tờ giấy viết thư đẹp đẽ, Pepper đưa cho anh bút, cô mỉm cười nắn nót từng chữ.

"Thật ra thì có thể em và Happy sẽ có con. Nhưng mọi việc vẫn chưa chắc chắn. Em chỉ mới thử bằng que thôi, qua lễ em mới đi kiểm tra chính xác. Em viết thư chỉ để mong đó là sự thật." - Cô nhìn gã bật cười, bàn tay đeo nhẫn xoa nhẹ bụng mình - "Nếu đó là sự thật, anh sẽ là cha đỡ đầu của con em. Nể mặt nó, anh viết điều ước đi, được không?"

Mãi lâu sau, khi Pepper nghĩ là mình sẽ không nhận được câu trả lời nào thì cô nghe tiếng gã ngập tràn rầu rĩ và mông lung vang lên:

"Em chắc là nó sẽ có ích chứ? Vì trên đời này làm gì-"

"Sẽ, Tony" - Cô chạm vào tay anh - "Vì anh xứng đáng. Hãy ghi ước mong duy nhất của anh."

Bỏ qua hết thảy định kiến, nghi ngại, Tony cầm bút và viết trước sự chứng kiến của Pepper. Cô biết, thâm tâm gã vẫn đâu tin vào sự kỳ diệu đêm Giáng Sinh, Tony viết chỉ vì Happy, vì cô, vì đứa trẻ. Nhưng cô biết, Tony vẫn sẽ ghi ước mong của mình, một ước mong có cơ may thực hiện được, chứ không hão huyền, hay mờ ảo như tuyết trắng.

"Pepper, anh mong em nghĩ lại, vì đứa bé xứng đáng có-"

"Anh sẽ xứng đáng, vì cả Happy lẫn em đều tin tưởng anh, cha đỡ đầu tương lai ạ" - Cô hôn vào má Tony, chào gã và đem lá thư đi mất, chỉ còn dáng hình Tony cô độc.

***  
"Em lấy được chưa?" - Happy bật dậy khỏi ghế, khi anh vừa thấy dáng cô.

"Đây!" - Pepper tự hào giơ lên lá thư được bỏ trong phong bì. - "Còn anh?"

Happy đỡ cô ngồi vào xe đã bật chế độ sưởi ấm, anh đưa cô chiếc điện thoại nắp gập.

"Em chắc là sẽ ổn chứ?" 

"Chúng ta đâu còn lựa chọn nào khác? Anh cũng thấy ảnh đã suy sụp thế nào mà?"

"Tất cả đều nghe em." - Happy nắm chặt tay Pepper, cả hai nhìn nhau, lòng cầu nguyện mọi thứ rồi sẽ thành công theo cách họ mong muốn.

***

Hôm nay là Giáng sinh, Tony vẫn như mọi ngày, nhốt mình trong phòng thí nghiệm. Gã chán chê với việc lên báo đầy tai tiếng trong một ngày lễ lớn như thế này. Tiếng báo cáo vang lên, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của Tony:

"Thưa ngài, có một bưu phẩm gửi tới cho ngài"

"Là gì?"

"Đã quét, đảm bảo không có gì nguy hiểm, ngài có thể ra nhận." - Tony quá mệt mỏi, gã không nhận ra giọng nói máy móc ngày hôm nay có chút khác thường.

Tony nhìn người đưa bưu kiện, giọng đầy uể oải:

"Tôi phải ký ở đâu?"

Người đưa bưu kiện đưa ra một tờ giấy mỏng, được kẹp trên tấm bìa cứng, cùng viết để ký tên. Tony không chút ngại ngần, ký ngay tên mình vào chỗ được ấn định mà không hề xem kỹ.

Người đưa bưu kiện nhận lại giấy tờ, dưới nón lưỡi trai, anh ta mỉm cười rồi rời đi nhanh chóng. Đó là một hộp quà cao hơn Tony một cái đầu, to hơn vòng tay một người trưởng thành, được gói một cách cẩn thận.

Tony mở hộp quà to lớn ấy một cách nhanh chóng và gã cũng nhanh chóng rơi vào một cái ôm chặt. Cái ôm siết đó chặt đến mức nó như muốn phá tan toàn bộ đau khổ, nhấn chìm mọi rào cản, chạm đến tận trái tim của Tony Stark. Lúc đầu, gã còn ngỡ ngàng, tiếp theo đó gã vùng vẫy, nhưng chỉ khiến cái ôm siết chặt hơn, đến cuối cùng gã cũng bỏ cuộc.

Steve vẫn xem những tờ báo viết về người ấy mỗi ngày. Ngắm nhìn dáng hình ấy qua những bức ảnh, nhìn người ấy hao gầy và trượt dài trong tai tiếng, hủy hoại bản thân bằng men say, và chẳng bao giờ trên đôi môi ấy nở lại nụ cười như lúc xưa đã từng. Những tưởng trái tim của một siêu chiến binh không hề thổn thức khi nhắc về một cái tên, những tưởng thâm tâm của một siêu chiến binh không hề dao động khi chứng kiến sự sa đoạ ấy, vậy mà xem chừng anh đã sai rồi. Ngay từ lúc anh trao tim mình cho gã, là anh đã thua rồi. Khối óc của siêu chiến binh thì lại không mạnh mẽ bằng thứ tình cảm cứ ngày một đâm chồi, nảy nở được vun vén từ nỗi nhớ nhung da diết. 

Nhưng lý trí cứ ngăn bước anh quay về, vì tất cả những gì đã xảy ra thật sự quá tàn nhẫn để thứ tha.

Thế nhưng, giữa cái lạnh mùa đông khắc nghiệt, vẫn có một tấm thiệp được gửi đến tận tay Steve Rogers đang lẩn trốn, hàng chữ xiêu vẹo, nhưng dễ dàng nhận ra nét chữ quen thuộc cùng cách ký tên ngạo nghễ của Tony Stark. Cùng cú điện thoại đến từ số điện thoại ấy, dù không phải là Tony, mà là Happy cùng Pepper. Thế nhưng, bấy nhiêu đã đủ cho chiếc vé quay về và bấy nhiêu đã đủ cho những tháng ngày tồn tại mà không có tim mình. Steve quay lại, dưới dáng hình một món quà Giáng Sinh - cho anh, cho cả Tony.

Có thể đây là mùa đông lạnh, nhưng ít ra, nỗi nhớ đã vơi và con tim thôi nhớ nhung. Có thể Tony Stark vẫn tràn ngập tai tiếng trong mắt mọi người, nhưng với những ai thật sự yêu thương gã, thì bản ngã tốt đẹp ấy vẫn không dễ dàng bị chối từ.

Điều tử tế nào cho Tony Stark, cho Iron Man đây? Là Steve Rogers, là Captain America, thế thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu được mong các bạn có thể góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Chân thành cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc và để lại bình luận.


End file.
